The Disney Games
by jackydrizzy
Summary: Life in District 10 has never been the adventurous, exciting life Belle had dreamed and read about in her books. Her idea of a real life was something outside the drab livestock district. Everything changes when her name is pulled out of the reaping bowl by the dreaded Princess Aurora. With her father's health in mind, Belle must push herself to win these horrid games.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter: 1 The Reaping_

The normally lush and green hills were now covered in a blanket of snow. Random snowflakes would fall every now and then and land on the book of Belle's lap. Being under her favorite blossom tree didn't help keep her book dry. A sliver of wind passed through Belle, making her lift the hood of her coat that was barely able to keep her warm.

Her eyes never lifted off the page. The main character was about to propose to his lover. Although Belle knew the outcome of the story was not pleasant, she couldn't help thinking that maybe they wouldn't die this time. Maybe they'll actually live happily ever—

"Belle." She finally looked up to see her father, almost freezing without a coat, standing under the shadow of the tree.

"Father!" She rocketed up and rushed over to him to hand him her coat, but he shook his head. "Father, you'll freeze. What are you doing here?"

"It's time."

His words made Belle's heart sink. Was it a year already? It felt like only yesterday she was watching her friends get killed on the television. She nodded and put her arms around her father, walking him down the hill to the warmth of their house. After putting on her best dress, she stood in front of her mirror to do her hair.

Her eyes passed over her dress as she tied her hair back with a blue ribbon. She wore the only dress she kept of her mother's. It was her reaping dress when she was a young girl before she passed. Belle had worn it for the past three reapings and she believed it was her good luck charm.

An explosion sounded from the basement of her house which was also her father's workshop. Belle was past the point of being surprised when she heard noises coming from down there. As expected, her father came from downstairs and grinned when he saw her daughter.  
Belle returned the smile through the mirror, but it was sad. Once the siren sounded outside again, she cleared her throat and turned to face her father.

"I'm ready," she lied.

As Belle stood with the other sixteen-year old girls, the eccentric Princess Aurora climbed on stage and approached the microphone in between two large bowls containing slips of paper with all the children's names on them; one for the boys, one for the girls.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Gaston looking at her. He was known in town as a hunk that every girl wanted. Belle considered him the village idiot. Again, he doing everything in his power to make her look at him, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Hello, hello, citizens of District 10," Aurora said into the microphone. "It is that time of year again. Time to choose one young man and woman for this year's Hunger Games." She paused, waiting for an applause or something to make it seem like the village was interested in what she was saying, but everything remained quiet. "Alright, ladies first." She strolled to one of the bowls and stuck her manicured hand in there, pulling out a slip of paper.

Bella's name was in there 32 times. Every time this moment came for the names to be called, her heart tightened, she held her breath and curled her hands into fists.

"Belle."

Belle's eyes looked up from the ground her feet stood on to the pink lady in front of the microphone. She felt tears form in the backs of her eyes, then remembered everyone from every district could see her at that moment. She put on the bravest face she could and began walking through the crowd of girls toward the stage. She could hear sobs coming from her father in the crowd of parents praying their children didn't get selected.

The other girls looked at her with pity. Most of them didn't even know her name, so they shouldn't feel anything toward her.  
When Belle reached the stage, she froze, unable to believe she was going to be forced to go up against her peers and fight for her life. Knights came from behind her and ushered her up the steps and to the stage next to Aurora.

"Wonderful!" Aurora said turning from Belle back to the microphone. "Now, the boys." She walked to the other bowl and reached inside for a slip of paper.

Belle couldn't help looking at Gaston. She'd never seen him so terrified inner life. She wondered what he could possibly be scared of. He was incredibly large and perfect to win. No matter how much she disliked him, though, she never wished Gaston would get called to participate in these Games.

All the boys surrounding him were identical in their facial features. Afraid, petrified, anxiousness was seen on every one of those boys.  
Aurora made her way back to the microphone to announce the poor soul that was going to have to kill for their own survival.

"Gaston."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 Goodbye_

Belle stood by one of the many elaborate windows of city hall, looking out onto the families who's children they'll get to see again. She envied them. They'd most likely get another year with their families, while Belle wouldn't probably not. She'd never thought about how she would act in the Games. She could never hurt another soul, let alone kill them. Many of her books had heroines that killed for the ones they loved. Belle was in a situation similar to those. She was the only person her father had left.

At the thought, the doors behind her opened and her father stepped through. As soon as Belle saw him, she stood and ran to hug him. Again, she held back tears, paranoid that there were cameras hidden somewhere in the room.

"Belle, listen to me," he said holding her at arms' length. "They won't let me stay for long. I just want you to know that I love you and I need you to come back to me." Although Belle was holding back her emotions, her father's cheeks were already streaked with tears.

"But father, I can't—"

"Yes you can, Belle," he interrupted. "You can. I believe in you. I may sound selfish, but I couldn't stand it if I lost you too. Please come back to me."

Belle stared at him for a moment. Could she actually do this? Did she have what it takes to kill for what she loved like in her books? Still unsure, she nodded. She couldn't stand seeing her father this upset.

He seemed to calm a bit when he smiled. "Oh, and, one more thing." His old hands reached into his pocket and pulled out a loclet in the shape of a rose. Belle recognized it as her mother's. Her father was extremely protective over it and would never let anyone even touch it. He carefully set it down in her hands. "If I can't be with you through this, then she can."

Belle stared at it for a long while, then started to cry. Now she knew she had to at least try. She would not be the only one who would be lost if she died. Her father would be devastated.

The walk to the train that would take them to the Capitol was the slowest and most nerve wrecking Belle's ever had. Dozens of people had gathered to say goodbye to them. Belle was sure they were all there for Gaston; especially his fan club that included three blonde girls crying over him.

They walked side by side until they reached the door of the train, in which Gaston let Belle climb on first. She was sure he'd shot everybody a wink or a smirk because the crowd suddenly cheered.

The inside of the train car they were in was astonishing to her. Living almost all her life in poverty, Belle was taken aback at the gold walls, royal red carpets, huge sofas fit for a giant and more food than she'd seen in her lifetime. Gaston walked past her, dismissing the beauty she saw, and lounged on one of the giant sofas, kicking his heels up as if this was his home.

Rolling her eyes, Belle walked along and sat politely next to him, back straight and shoulders set like her mother had taught her.

"Belle, darling, I know our love was at its peak when we left, but now that we will have to fight for our lives—"

"We were _not_ in love," Belle snapped before he could finish his ridiculous statement.

"Who's not in love?"

A man came from a door leading to another car. Belle hadn't seen many men in her life, but he was the most handsome she'd ever seen. His shoulder length light golden brown hair was tied back to show bright blue eyes she'd never seen before. He wore blue and golden attire fit for a prince. He could have been Prince Charming from one of her books.

"Oh-Uh, nobody," Belle said bashfully.

The man made his way to them and sat in the seats in front of them. He smiled at her with the friendliest smile anyone's ever given her. Belle's cheeks had never felt warmer. She wondered if he would notice. "You must be Belle and Gaston. My name is Adam," he said, "and I will be mentor."


End file.
